


Bolin and Makos Dad.

by Silvperi340



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Family Feels, Family Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvperi340/pseuds/Silvperi340
Summary: I just watched Legend of Korra for the first time. I read a fan-theory I really liked. And I read a dialogue-only fic that I really liked. So I decided to mix these factors together into it's own fic. Hope you enjoy :)
Relationships: Bolin & Mako (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Bolin and Makos Dad.

“But you two can’t really be brothers, you bend rocks and you bed fire.”

  
“Yes we are! Shut up!”

  
“Mako be nice. Our mommy was a fire bender and our dadas was a earth bender. That’s why we bend different.”

  
“... Hey you know what but be cool if you had a water bending sister or brother. Then you could start a Pro-bending team together.”

  
“That would be so cool! Wouldn’t it Mako?”

  
“Well we’re not going to have any more brothers or sisters!”

  
“Your brothers so angry all the time, is that because he’s a fire bender?”

  
“Go away or I’ll show you some fire bending!”

  
“Aaaaaah.”

  
“Mako he was going to be my new friend. Why’d you chase him away?” 

  
“He, he was being rude. And we shouldn’t be making friends whilst we’re living on the streets. If the police find out, we might we separated.”

  
“I didn’t think he was being mean. We could still do pro-bending together. Right Mako? I’d really like that.”

  
“You have to be 15 to be a pro-bender... but I guess if we started training now-”

  
“Yay! Thanks, Mako. We’re going to be the greatest pro-bending brothers ever.”

…

“So, are you and Mako really brothers?”

“Umm yes.”

“But you don’t look that much alike.”

“Ikki don’t be rude.”

“I was just asking.” 

“Well don’t.”

“Oh, I’m Sorry Mako. Wait don’t leave. Where’s he going?”

“It’s fine, he’s probably just going to brood. You’re alright Ikki. Mako’s just kind of sensitive about us being related. Because hello, who wouldn’t want to be related to me? I’m awesome. Plus… there weren’t many mixed bending families around when we were children, or still really, so people get confused sometimes.”

“Daddy and Aunt Kya have different bending.”

“I know. Hey, you know what’s cool? Me and Mako probably wouldn’t exist if it weren’t for your grandparents. They were like the poser couple for mixed bending relationships… even though Aang could water bend, because he was the Avatar, but you know what I mean. They were a big inspiration for Moon-Crossed-Lovers everywhere.”

…

“I can’t believe you gave your scarf away. You love that scarf.”

“Yer well it was her sons.”

“And your fathers.”

“She deserves it more than me.”

“What’s that supposed to mean.”

“Nothing, it doesn’t matter.”

“It matters Mako. You were so quiet and awkward in there. Weren’t you happy to meet the family?”

“I’m really happy that you got to meet them.”

“What about you?”

“It’s hard… I mean we’ve never met them before. You’ve always been better at making friends that I have.”

“Gee I wonder why that is.”

“I know, I know, I should have been more open to them. It’s just hard because… they remind me of dad.”

“I know bro. I know. But think of it like this. He loved you and he was made from them, so they’d love you too.” 

“I don’t think it always works that way Bolin.”

“But this time it did! I can tell they loved you. You know what I think I know what this is really about: the photo.”

“What! No!”

“The photo Grandma showed us was from after I was born, and there was no photo from after you were born.” 

“It’s not what you thin...”

“And your upset that mom and dad didn’t send a photo from after you were born.”

“Um, yer that’s it.”

“Well relax, they probably knew that they wanted two children so waited to send the photo till they did. That’s all.”

“Um yer that’s a completely normal thing to do. Well done Bolin you figured it out.”

“I know, maybe I should become a detective too. Now come here it’s hug time.”

“Bolin get off, ha, ha.”

…

“I’m afraid you may not be able to learn metal bending Bolin. My son’s Wie and Wing have dedicated a lot of time to studying the genetics of bending.”

“Yer, we’re pretty sure that only people who have two earth bending parents have the potential to be metal benders.”

“What! Uugh that sucks.”

“Yer, but at least it’s not your fault. I mean you’re clearly a talented and dedicated bender, 

“Thanks. Wait how do you know?”

“Oh! Wie a big fan of yours. He listened to all your pro-bending matches.”

“Ha, ha I just really like sports.”

“And watching all of the Nuktuk movers over and over. And buying any merchandise with his face on it.”

“Shut up Wing! Anyway! Like I was saying it’s not you’re fault you can’t metal bend. I bet Mako can’t lightning bend, either right?”

“Umm actually he can.”

“What? Are you sure? That, that goes against all our research.”

“I can lightning bend and I don’t have any fire bending parents.” 

“You’re the Avatar, you don’t count. We have a whole other section of research on you. Besides from you we’ve never found a lightning bender who didn’t have two fire bending parents.”

“Well your research is stupid and clearly wrong then!”

“Or my brother’s just an exception because of how awesome he is, right guys? guys?”

“Don't talk to Wei that way. You can’t just come into our home and insult our research with zero evidence!”

“I am the evidence! You do not know that Bolin can’t metal bend. Just because your grandma had kids with any man she met doesn’t mean my mom did.”

“Wow! OK! There’s no need to insult the grandmas Mako. Especially since Toph only has two children.”

“And you're kind of a player yourself.”

“Not helping Asami.”

“I’m just saying; projection much?”

“He was the one that started it!” 

“No, he didn’t Mako. You’re just sensitive about this. You always overreact this way.”

“Well maybe there’s a reason behind that. Maybe he’s been lying to you about being related, and he’s just angry at us for exposing him.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about Wei."

"I'm Wing."

"I don't care! You're wrong!"

“Mako put that fire away and stop threatening my sons now! Your being incredible disrespectful to my family, and I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

“Gladly.”

…

“Hey Mako.”

“Not now Bolin.”

“Mako… If you need to tell me something you know you can.” 

“What do you mean?”

“That… maybe Wing had a point… about you hiding something?” 

“Why would you believe him? I don’t even want to talk about this!”

“I know you don’t but, you seem…. sad and angry. And I don’t want you to be. I promise whatever it is it won’t change anything between us, you can tell me.”

“You’re only saying that because you don’t know what it is.” 

“…so you are hiding something from me?”

“I told you I don’t want to speak about it. Please.”

“… OK Mako. Whenever you're ready. I love you bro.”

…

“Um Asami, you know how Korra talked to you about her avatar problems, but not me and Bolin.”

“Look Mako I really don’t want to get into another argument.”

“No, no that’s not it. I want to talk to you about something.”

“Oh. OK.”

“But you have to promise not to tell anyone.”

“Alright. Shoot.”

“It’s about me and Bolin…. I may have been lying about how related we are. We’re… only half-brothers.”

“Huum, I hate to say it Mako but I think quite a few people have figured that one out. Besides it’s really not that big a deal. Lin and Suyin are half-sisters and they… worked things out eventually.”

“I feel like Bolin and I are drifting apart, like Lin and Suyin did. And I think it might partially have something to do with... what I'm keeping from him. I’m worried.”

“I can’t see you and Bolin not talking for thirty years. And I don’t think them being half-siblings had anything to do with their splitting up.”

“...it’s not as much as being half-siblings as, who my biological father is.”

“Who?”

“San and Naoki were killed by fire benders Asami.”

“…oh. How do you feel about that?”

“How do I feel? My dad tracked my mom and me down after we ran away from him, and killed Bolin’s mom and dad! I didn’t know how me and Bolin could be brothers after that. So, I lied to everyone, to myself-”

“Which is why you got so mad whenever anyone brought it up.”

“Yes. I wanted San to be my biological father so badly, instead of… him.”

“Mako have you forgotten that my Father supported Amon and wanted to get rid of all benders? And Korras’ Uncle voluntarily became the anti-avatar, and the less said about her creepy cousins the better. You don’t judge us for it, we won’t judge you. You get to decide which family members define you, if any, and how they define you. And you’ve clearly made your decision about who and how.”

“…Thanks Asami. It feels good to tell someone. I can see why Korra confided in you.”

“Yes… that’s why. You should tell Bolin you know.”

“Why? If it doesn’t really matter then why does he need to know?”

“I never said it didn’t matter; I said we wouldn’t judge you. It does matter Mako. It is part of who you are, and you have clearly been struggling with that, for a long time, by yourself. Like how Korra was carrying around the Poison. Telling me was a good start but I really think telling Bolin is important for you.”

“… what if he hates me?”

“What would he hate you for? Spending basically you’re whole life trying to make up for a crime you didn’t commit? Bolin loves you; he’ll understand.”

…

“Mako I caught the Bouquet.” 

“That’s great Bolin but, I think that was just for the single ladies.”

“Well they should have been quicker. I’m gonna get married!” 

“Ha, ha. Well If Varrik can make it work then anyone can I guess… You know what this reminds me of?”

“What?”

“Our parents wedding.”

“Oh! Wait a minute, you were at our parents wedding?”

“Yep; I was born in the fire nation; me and my mom moved to Republic City; we met dad; they got married; dad adopted me; you were born; and we were a happy family… until my biological father tracked us down and…. and….” 

“And we’re still a happy family Mako. We’re just… a bit smaller than before.”

“Really?”

“Yes I’m… I’m always happy when I’m with you!”

“Then why are you crying?”

“I’m crying because you’re crying.”

“Oh Bolin. I love you.”

“I love you too, my whole brother, through and through.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the theory I based this fic off. I really enjoyed reading it so would recommend.
> 
> https://medium.com/@boothby.clara/mako-and-bolin-of-avatar-legend-of-korra-are-definitely-half-brothers-ccf734958ee9
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the story. Komments and Cudos appreciated :)


End file.
